


Fall

by KY Lowell (TachyonStar)



Category: Kiss x Kiss: Seirei Gakuen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/pseuds/KY%20Lowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiro just can't stay away from Shin. [Song used is Fall by Something Corporate.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic with paragraph issues and too much cheesy symbolism. I know, it's glurge-a-riffic.

The rain pelted heavily down, streaming over the roof and windows of the car, the windshield wipers doing next to nothing to clear away the torrents of water, and Akihiro's face was expressionless as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and stared at the rain-blurred image of Shin's house across the street. The front window was dark, so obviously Shin wasn't home, but he couldn't help but sit there with the engine still running and the heater tiredly wafting lukewarm air over his face and no sounds around him but that of the rain outside; the silence inside his car was bearable enough for a while at least, but as he watched and waited and watched some more, he found himself beginning to detest the lack of sound, and suddenly reached over to flick on the radio with a convulsive movement. Static crackled for a moment before the music came clear, and he reached to the glove compartment, fishing a cigarette out of the nearly-empty pack there and lighting it as the current song ended and a new one began. He was only half-listening at first, but when a familiar voice suddenly rang out from the speakers, his fingers paused in their endless _tap-tap-tap_ on the wheel and his eyes went very slightly wide.  
  
It was the voice of the person he just so happened to be wishing he could see.  
  
"...'ttaku," he muttered softly to himself, nearly moving to flick off the radio, then reconsidering and leaving it on. Another glance at the darkened picture window proved that indeed, no one was there, and he sighed, putting the car into gear and pulling away from the curb, wipers still flicking back and forth across the windshield and only _just_ making the road before him visible. If Shin wasn't home, there was only one other place he could be, and Akihiro found himself following the familiar route to the live house before he could even think about where he wanted to go - as was to be expected, the parking lot and all spaces by the curb were full, and he had to drive round the block for nearly ten minutes before finally finding a place to park, getting out of the car without even his umbrella and ignoring the shock of the cold as he was almost instantly drenched. It was a simple matter to slip into the live house - a few girls near the entrance were chatting up the door guard, who never even noticed someone there without a ticket - and Akihiro was able to take up a position at the back, standing where he was only _just_ visible and could easily see Shin on the stage, eyes half-lidded as he wooed the audience with his voice. The song was familiar somehow, and Akihiro couldn't figure out how until the chorus, when he realized it was the same song he'd heard in the car.  
  
Go on  
 _And watch me as I fall_  
 _I don't wanna feel this small_  
 _You know I just can't handle this_  
 _Handle this at all_  
 _And so I fall_  
 _I let my heartbeat drop_  
 _I falter as the music stops_  
 _And you watch me as stall_  
 _And wonder when I..._  
  
For just a split second, Shin's eyes met his, and there was a moment of _recognition_ \- a single fleeting moment, shattered when Akihiro turned and fled back to his car. He was shaking for some reason he couldn't quite fathom as he threw himself into the driver's seat, slamming the door, barely bothering to put on his seatbelt before starting the car and nearly mashing the accelerator to the floor in his haste to get out of there. He knew no speed would be fast enough to get him away from those mocking eyes, from that sultry voice, from the all-too-clear memory of how fingers and lips and tongue silently made their way over his body, tasting and teasing and _memorizing_ \- but even so, fear pushed him to go faster and faster, and in his struggle to control himself he almost didn't notice that his headlights were illuminating someone standing in the middle of the road.  
  
When he did realize, the fear that pulsed through him changed to fear of an altogether _different_ kind, and he reacted instantly. Yanking the wheel sharply to the side, he slammed on the brakes, only just managing to stop before he'd have smashed into the guardrail at the side of the road and slumping back in his seat when he realized he wasn't moving any more, eyes wide as he fought to keep his breaths even and peeled his suddenly-unresponsive fingers off the wheel. He was dimly aware of footsteps, someone running towards him, and then the door was jerked open and the exact same eyes he'd been trying not to think of were locked onto his, nearly covered by strands of dripping violet hair. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Jinguuji?" Shin asked roughly, his hands striking out, grasping Akihiro's shoulders as if to give him a furious shake. "Trying to kill yourself?"  
  
Akihiro couldn't speak, reaching up to instinctively grasp Shin's wrists, just _staring_ for the split second before Shin suddenly lunged at him and caught his lips in a bruising kiss - and then there was no need to speak, warmth flooding back into his fear-chilled body, his eyes closing and his hands releasing Shin's wrists to instead grasp at his waist and pull him closer. There was resistance, as to be expected, but then Shin settled against him and tangled rain-wet fingers into his hair and at that moment, nothing existed to Akihiro but just _them_. The kiss they were sharing, the chill from their sodden clothing, the feel of Shin's body as he pressed deeper into that hungry kiss and sharply ground his hips into Akihiro's...familiar sensations, each and every one of them, and suddenly Akihiro wasn't scared any more.  
  
There was no need to be scared now, not when he had the one thing he wanted most here in his arms.  
  
"Idiot..." Shin's voice was low as he pulled away from Akihiro's lips, but not from his body. "Why'd you run away?" He wasn't expecting an answer, and wasn't surprised when he didn't get one, lowering his head instead to slowly and deliberately press his lips against Akihiro's neck, against his fluttering pulse, feeling the twitch of skin that came in reaction. "You're such an _idiot_..." He shifted his shoulders, letting his jacket fall from them to land at their feet, shivering slightly in reaction to Akihiro's warm breath against the skin where the strap of his tank top didn't quite cover. "Coulda killed yourself driving so fast...scared the hell out of me, made me run all the way out here just to make sure you wouldn't..." He sighed, allowing himself to relax against Akihiro, his own adrenaline rush only just beginning to fade and leaving him rather numb; shivering again, feeling silently grateful when Akihiro's arms wrapped around him and held him closer for warmth, he didn't move or speak for a long moment. When he did finally move, it was to pull the door shut and lift his body away from Akihiro's, letting himself fall to the side so he landed neatly in the passenger seat, reaching down to pluck his jacket from the floor and holding it in a wet heap in his lap. "...Akihiro," he said softly, his eyes closing as he reached up and halfheartedly felt around for the seatbelt, fastening it when he did find it. "Take me home?"  
  
"...You know I can't refuse when you call me that." But they both knew Akihiro wouldn't have refused anyway, and after a long moment, he restarted the stalled car and carefully pulled back onto the road proper. He hadn't turned the radio off since before he'd gone to see Shin at the live house, and decided it would be too much effort to do so now, letting the music serve as a soft background accompaniment to the comfortable silence between them for the entirety of the drive back to Shin's house. Turning his head to watch as Shin got out of the car, he didn't bother hiding his smile, feeling somehow gratified when Shin looked back and returned the smile and then ran up the driveway to the shelter of the porch. Content now, he turned the radio up as he pulled back onto the road again, letting it drown out the sound of the rain and keep him company now that he was alone again.  
  
After a small burst of static, the female announcer's voice came clear, _"And now, Synchro's latest smash hit, 'Fall'..."_  
  
As the music started, Akihiro smiled again, lifting his foot off the accelerator a bit. He was in no hurry; he could take the time to hear the whole song before he got home.


End file.
